Fujihiko Sewall
Fujihiko Sewall is the older brother of Kojiosuke Sewall, and acts as a prominent support character in the multi sports anime OC-Insert, No Coming Down. Fujihiko never had the same knack for empathy and understanding as his younger brother, but more than makes up for it with his ability to suck it up and do whatever it takes to get something done. He has already been living in Japan for a few years by the time Kojiosuke moves to Tokyo, being roommates with one of his childhood friends, Saichi Ogami. Fujihiko is currently unemployed so his mother sends him a monthly allowance, but he feels guilty for it and is trying his best to find work. Profile Background Fujihiko was born in Tokyo, having a striking resemblance to his mother, Kasumi Sewall. Fujihiko was five years old when he and his parents moved to New York City, entering Manhattan Gold Elementary at six years of age. He was accepted because of his analytical ability, already rearing its head at that age. He never made many friends due to his closed-off nature, but was excited when he heard that he was going to get a younger sibling. Wanting some sort of emotional attachment to someone other than his parents, Fujihiko spent a lot of time with Kojiosuke as the younger boy grew up. While Kojiosuke was accepted into Notre Dame Middle School, Fujihiko had instead been accepted into Lang School of the Arts, which ran from sixth grade until twelfth. This allowed him to fully discover his love for photography and film, often talking to Kojiosuke about movies and animation. After a gap year, though, Fujihiko moved back to Tokyo to attend Sugimoto School of Film and Photography. By the time Kojiosuke moves to Tokyo with their parents, however, Fujihiko has graduated and is unable to find work. Appearance Fujihiko has long and slightly messy black hair along with tanned skin and a sharp nose. Like his younger brother, he is rather tall for a mostly Asian male and has an athletic build from jogging and exercising every night to stay in shape. After his fight with Agon, he has a scar under his left eye. He is usually wearing a pilot jacket and a short-sleeved black tee-shirt tucked into a pair of gray jeans. Personality Unlike his younger brother, Fujihiko isn't very good with other people and gets aggressive very easily. He is provoked rather easily, but when under pressure, it's very difficult to make Fujihiko take the bait. Despite his socially awkward nature, he can be rather open about his emotions seeing as he reacts very easily. He doesn't like bothering with others if he can help it, and spends most of his time either inside his shared apartment making an illustration or outside taking photos and videos for fun. Fujihiko isn't the type to do something if he doesn't like it, reluctant to listen to others and only trusting those he has known for a long time. Despite his usually somewhat jaded behavior, though, others have seen how he changes when he is around Kojiosuke. Fujihiko lightens up and becomes much more tolerant of things around him, more willing to speak and interact with other people. They care a lot for each other. Relationships CONSTRUCTION Trivia * I can't just Akagi and not use Kaiji, okay * "不死", read as fushi if not combined with other kanji, means "immortal" in Japanese Category:Male Characters Category:OC